brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:LcawteBot/Tasks/Requests
New task Is it possible to change the text "System" in the set headers of articles like 852350 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain to "Key Chain"? -- 16:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Err... Yep, I'll need to compile a list of articles where needed, then change it with AWB.. --Lcawte 17:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Start with the articles in Category:Key Chains. -- 19:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Improvement drive As you might have noticed, the Improvement drive now encompasses several articles at once, which all have to be tagged with and their talk pages with . From now on, these templates have to be placed on the respective pages at the beginning of the month and removed at the end of the month. Is it possible to do this automatically? Category:Improvement drive contains all pages tagged with these templates. So the bot would just have to remove those templates from all the pages in that category. For the pages that have to be tagged with these templates at the beginning of the month I can provide a list. -- 13:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not 100% sure, I'll have a look at what files I already have for my bot, and see if there is anything that can do it, or something similar that I can adapt, I'll get back to you with this one. 13:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ;ID articles for April: * Dino * 1781 Dinosaur Babies * 2601 T-Rex Dinosaurs * 2602 Dinosaurs Family Home * 2603 Dinosaurs Tub * 2604 Dino World * 2605 Dinosaur Park * 2806 Mini Dinosaur * 2851 Medium Dino Bucket * 2852 Large Dino Bucket * 2600 Brontosaurus Family * 2922 Dinosaur Blocks * 2803 Dinosaur Babies * 2821 Dinosaurs Fun Forest * 5596 Dino Birthday * 5597 Dino Trap * 5598 Dino Valley Old articles are in Category:Improvement drive. This task can wait until April 2. -- 19:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Several tasks These are the tasks I gave Ajrbot, but since he is inactive, I'll give then to you. * Changing the Trivia section at some pages to Notes . * Changing LEGO's Description section at some pages to LEGO.com Description (be aware here that some LEGO words link to LEGO. That link could be unlinked, because it isn't usual to have a link in a header.). * Replace and , if applicable (there the maintance tags should be placed), you know what I mean? That's it, at first. Thanks! 21:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : They should all be easy enough to do.. I'll fix them in order, except the last one.. that will have to be manually done I think.. --Lcawte 21:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Really? I thought that one was the easiest... Oh well, thanks for that! 21:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) * Ok, the reason why I personally put LEGO's Description as opposed to LEGO.com Description is that it isn't necessarily always from LEGO.com- it can be from magazines, books etc. There's no set rule on what this section is called either. I think this should be put through MOS proposals if it's really such an issue as to need a bot to change it all. 00:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) **Hmm, yea, ok. But the link to LEGO can be unlinked, can't it? Because it isn't usual to have a link in a header. 11:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ***Woops, sorry, should be easy enough. I misread it, I thought you meant it linked to the LEGO website shop.. --Lcawte 11:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Link Years Would it be possible to link all the years in the set infoboxes? 08:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Shop category Doubt he could do this, and I know if I do it might turn into a bot: Could you remove the LEGO Shop category from pages where the sets are no longer available at LEGO.com? -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 15:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Spacing Would it be possible to put proper spacing to templates? This :Set header :|toyline=System :|supertheme=Promotional :|subtheme=McDonald's :|setwithsamenumber= :|setwithsamenumber2= :|before= :|before2= :|before3= :|after= :|after2= :|after3= To this :Set header :|toyline= System :|supertheme= Promotional :|subtheme= McDonald's :|setwithsamenumber= :|setwithsamenumber2= :|before= :|before2= :|before3= :|after= :|after2= :|after3= Replacing What would be great if all Toys "R" Us written out different ways than how it is supposed to (R Us--'R' Us--'R Us--etc.), we already discussed which way it is supposed to be. New task Can you change "What happened" on all date pages to "Events" (if applicable)? Thanks! 16:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) New tasky... Change the prices to be in this order: US, EU, STERLING POUND AND AU$. Thanks -- 23:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Price Would you mind adding the new template to pages? -- 02:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC)